


Navigating the Distance Between Us

by kaleidomusings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: Life takes an unexpected turn when Yuuri tragically loses his family and home. With his life in danger and having no other options, he’s sent to Russia to become Viktor Nikiforov’s housekeeper, but somehow gains a lot more in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing a modern fantasy, which is how this story came about.

Minako has always been looking out for him. 

From the time Yuuri was small and the anxiety became too much for him, she understood what he needed and took him to her ballet studio (and later, the ice rink). Even now, despite being an adult and someone who should be able to take care of him, Minako is still looking after him. 

“A colleague of mine is looking for a housekeeper,” she says, folding his clothes and packing his suitcase. “He lives alone and needs the help.”

Yuuri stares listlessly out of the window and doesn’t reply. A part of him knows he should pack for himself and is embarrassed Minako is doing it for him, but he’s too numb to care. Besides, if she really wanted to she could do all all that and more with just a wave of her hand. She is a witch, after all. But maybe she needs something to distract herself with. 

“Room and board will be provided,” Minako continues when Yuuri remains silent. “I know moving to Russia isn’t ideal and it’ll take some time adjusting, but you’ll be safe there.”

It doesn’t matter to Yuuri one way or another after he’s already lost everything, but he nods anyway. At least it appeases Minako, who smiles at him when he turns to meet her gaze. 

“You’re going to be fine,” she says, sounding so sure that Yuuri almost believes her. Almost. 

After making him promise to call and text her to let him know how he’s doing, Minako drops him off at the airport. She waves at him and keeps waving until he loses sight of her going through the security checkpoint. 

When he gets to the terminal gate, he pulls out his phone and finds several messages from his friends. One is from Minako, sent a few minutes before he sat down, telling him to have fun and enjoy Russia. Another is from Phichit, wishing him a safe trip and to keep in touch. The messages from Yuuko and her family are pretty much the same. But one is from a number Yuuri doesn’t recognize. 

 _Contact me should you need to_ , it says simply, most likely from his new employer. It’s curt and to the point, and Yuuri wonders if he’s going to be much the same. 

Although, really, what did he expect? The man clearly has no desire to make friends with the hired help. Which is just as well, because Yuuri has no desire to be his friend either. 

The disappointment that sinks in at the realization takes him by surprise, so Yuuri doesn’t respond to the message and shuts off his phone out of spite. He presses a hand against his mouth and fights the urge to cry, wondering how he can live like this. Without a home and without a family.

He’s never felt so lonely in his entire life. 

Yuuri only feels like more of an outcast when a stern faced couple pick him up, strangers who are nothing at all like his parents. Because where Katsuki Hiroko was soft and round, the woman who introduces herself as Lilia Baranovskaya is all sharp edges and lines. And the man with her -Yakov Feltsman- is the complete opposite of his father, Katsuki Toshiya. Yuuri’s father was friendly and easy going, while Yakov is gruff and harsh. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, is that all you brought?” Lilia asks, staring at his beat up suitcase as if it personally offends her. 

Yuuri flushes with embarrassment and mutters a faint, “Yes.” 

“What is that weak response?” Lilia demands. “And stand up straight, don’t slouch. Look me in the eyes when I speak to you. Always answer with ‘Yes, ma’am,’ or not at all. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, meeting her gaze briefly before glancing away. 

“Give it here,” Yakov growls, snatching Yuuri’s suitcase and throws it into the trunk of his car. “We’ve wasted too much time here already.”

Yuuri climbs into the backseat and thinks he’ll be ignored until they reach their destination, but Lilia starts interrogating him instead. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-three, ma’am,” Yuuri says, looking out the window and watching the city pass by them in a blur.

“Do you have any experience with housekeeping?" 

“Well, I helped with my family’s hot spring—“ Yuuri pauses, suddenly not wanting to finish that sentence anymore. 

It’s almost a relief when Lilia asks the next question. “What kind of education have you had?”

“I just graduated from university.” He’d been at school when the incident happened, which is the only reason he’s still alive. 

Lilia hums thoughtfully. “It took you a year longer than it should have to finish.”

Yuuri turns away from the window, staring at the back of her head. “Yes, ma’am.”

She glances at him over her shoulder. “Let me make myself perfectly clear, Yuuri Katsuki. I am only doing this as a favor for a fellow associate in my field. Should you prove to be untrustworthy or your work unsatisfactory, you will be sent back to Japan immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says. Lilia nods and straightens in her seat, but Yuuri catches Yakov’s eye in the rearview mirror and looks away from his narrowed gaze. He really isn’t all that surprised. People make assumptions about him for being what he is all the time. He should be used to it by now. It shouldn’t hurt him as much as it does. 

Maybe if he tells himself that enough times, he’ll actually start to believe it. 

The rest of the drive to Saint Petersburg is quiet until Yakov pulls up in front of a high rise apartment building. Yuutopia only had two stories, so Yuuri finds himself staring up at it in awe, wondering how he’ll get used to living in such a place.  

Lilia startles him from his musings by clearing her throat and raising her brow at him. “Are you going inside or not?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Yuuri says, taking his suitcase from Yakov and hurrying after her. 

They take the elevator up to the top floor and Yuuri begins fidgeting with nerves. Minako had explained to him that Yakov and Lilia both are very prominent in the world of figure skating and ballet, but he’s only just began to realize how renowned they truly are to be living in a place like this. He’s never felt more completely out of his depth. 

He can hear muffled barking from inside the apartment, but is still surprised when a large brown poodle leaps straight at him as soon as Lilia opens the front door, knocking him to the floor. 

“Her name’s Makkachin.” Yakov leans over them, the severity of his expression easing just a bit. The dog licks Yuuri’s face and neck, tail whipping back and forth as she tries to smother him with love. “She’s a good judge of character too.” 

Does Yakov sound almost approving? As if Yuuri passed some kind of test? The thought is more alarming than he’s willing to admit, so he distracts himself by playing with Makkachin’s floppy ears instead. 

“Hello, Makkachin,” Yuuri says, something tight and painful loosening in his chest when Makkachin wriggles closer excitedly at the sound of her name. She reminds him so much of Vicchan that the resemblance is uncanny.

“Would all of you kindly come inside like civilized people, instead of loitering in the hallway?” Lilia sounds annoyed, but her eyes are less frosty than it had been a moment ago.  

Maybe it won’t be so bad staying with them after all. 

Makkachin reluctantly lets him up, but doesn’t leave his side as Lilia gives him a tour of the apartment. Despite what he was expecting, it’s a more modest place than he was expecting. Of course, everything looks like it came straight out of a magazine and he can tell all of the furniture is top of the line, but there’s something… lacking. Yuuri can’t put his finger on it exactly, but it’s enough for him to realize that this is a place someone lives in, but doesn’t consider it a home.  

It’s also surprisingly clean, for all that Yakov and Lilia had made it seem like there was a dire need of Yuuri’s skills as a housekeeper. There are several books piled on a lamp table and he can see a line of dishes left out on the kitchen counter, but it’s not as terrible as Yuuri feared it might be. He’s not too sure what they even need him here for, to be honest. 

“This will be your room,” Lilia says, opening a door to one of the three bedrooms Yuuri has seen. It’s the one closest to the hallway bathroom and right across the hall from the master bedroom. “We’ll be leaving now. Viktor should be home around eight, so be sure to have dinner prepared for him before then.”

Yuuri blinks and adjusts his glasses nervously. “Oh. Um. What time will you both be home?”

Yakov chokes on air while Lilia eyes him critically. “I haven’t been married to this fool for quite some time,” she says. “And Viktor is an adult. I’d be concerned if he wasn’t already living on his own.”

“What?” Yuuri stares at her in confusion. He’s also a little insulted because he was still living with his parents before things went south, although he knows better than to mention it. “But I thought— You don’t live here?”

“Of course not. We hired you to be Viktor’s housekeeper, after all.” Lilia frowns and turns to Yakov. “Did you not explain all of this to him?”

“I did!” Yakov insists, but he starts to look unsure. As for Yuuri, he knows for a fact that he didn’t mention anything about it, because he would have remembered. Lilia must seem to realize this as well, because she narrows her eyes at him. “Maybe I didn’t?”

“Unbelievable,” Lilia declares and shakes her head, as if men in general have failed her in every way. “Yuuri Katsuki, you and Viktor will be living here together. You are to make sure that he maintains a well balanced and healthy lifestyle, and in doing so be protected from those who might try to harm you. Understood?”

He really doesn’t, but he supposes living with another man will be less stressful than living with an older couple like he initially thought. It’d be like having a roommate at a college dormitory. “Yes, ma’am.”  

“Good.” Lilia surprises him by placing her hand on his shoulder. “I promised Minako that you would be safe here. There’s no need to be so anxious.”

Yuuri nods, too overwhelmed to speak. 

After Yakov and Lilia leave, Yuuri distracts himself from the strangeness of his situation by keeping busy. He unpacks his things, hanging what needs to be hung in the closet and putting everything else away in the dresser. Minako was also kind enough to pack him his toiletries, his laptop, and a framed picture that knocks the breath right out of him. 

Minako has her arm slung around Yuuri, while Yuuko and her family are crowded around his other side, and he’s never missed them more than in that moment. But what hurts the most is looking at Mari and his parents’ smiling faces and knowing that he’s never going to have that ever again. He’’ll never see them smile again or hear their voices. He’s lost everything and they’re never coming back. 

His vision blurs and Makkachin whines unhappily, laying her head on his knee and looking up with her big soulful eyes. Only then does Yuuri realize that he’s crying, tears streaming down his face and gasping for breath as he sobs. He pushes his glasses up and covers his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle the sounds he’s making. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because next thing he knows there’s a door slamming and a warm, masculine voice calling, “Makkachin, I’m home!”

Yuuri sits up from where he’d been curled up against Makkachin’s body, blinking in the darkness of the room. She’s already awake, and through the light peeking through from under the door he can see her head turned toward whoever is moving around the apartment but making no move to leave his side. Is Viktor home? What time is it? He feels around for his phone and holds it up to his face, squinting at the glow of the screen when he realizes that his glasses fell off at some point. 

It’s well after nine. 

Yuuri yelps, snatching up his glasses and hurls himself at the door, throwing it open with a bang. “I’m so sorry! I fell asleep!”

Makkachin cheerfully bounds to the tall figure standing next to the coat rack, already in the process of shrugging off his jacket. He seems to be staring at him in shock, although he can’t really tell without his glasses. Yuuri quickly slips them on and the world suddenly comes into focus again, including Viktor, who is so beautiful that Yuuri’s jaw literally drops open as he stares.  

Everything about him is mesmerizing. From his silver hair and the mercurial blue-green of his eyes, to his handsome features and strong build, and the expensive suit he has on, Viktor looks like a model or a work of art. It’s enough to make someone like Yuuri -who easily blends into a crowd with his dark hair and eyes and lean frame- develop a complex. Even more so when Viktor eyes him up and down with little interest, like Yuuri isn’t worth his time. 

“Who are you?” 

Yuuri flushes with shame, wondering if this is a cruel joke or if he really doesn’t know. Didn’t Yakov and Lilia tell him? “I-I’m your new housekeeper.”

“Housekeeper?” Viktor repeats, looking unhappy with the idea. Yuuri feels whatever hopes he may have had about his new life plummet as Viktor pulls out his phone, absently running his hand over Makkachin’s back as he goes. “Take a seat on the couch, please. I’ll be just a moment.”

Yuuri shakily does as he’s told and Viktor disappears into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him, but Yuuri hears him speaking in Russian to the person on the other line, even if he can’t understand what it is he’s saying. 

Maybe Yakov and Lilia didn’t tell him after all. Is Viktor angry? Will he send Yuuri back to Japan? Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut and clasps his hands together, fighting a wave of dizziness. The last thing he wants is to go back to Hasetsu, where everything will be a reminder of what happened. Staying in Russia might not have been the best alternative, but at least it meant that Yuuri didn’t have to endure his friends’ pitying looks. He didn’t have to live in fear, knowing that the culprit responsible was never captured, that whoever it was could still come after Yuuri and— 

“ _Breathe_.”

Yuuri gasps and finds himself staring up at Viktor’s concerned face, mere inches from his own. Viktor’s hands are on his shoulders as he leans over him and Yuuri can’t tell which one of them is shaking more. His heart is beating so hard and fast against his ribcage that he thinks it might burst and he can’t breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe?

He can hear Makkachin whimpering and the clicking of her paws on the hardwood floor as she paces anxiously back and forth, but he can’t seem to look away from Viktor’s intense stare. It’s almost a relief when Viktor takes him glasses off for him and sets them aside. “You’re hyperventilating. I need you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. In, out. In, out. Come on. Together with me.”

Yuuri struggles to imitate Viktor’s breathing as best he can until finally the pain in his chest lessens and he can breathe again. He’s crying again and thinks he might die of embarrassment, but Viktor smiles reassuringly. 

“There you are. You’re all right now.” He tilts Yuuri’s head onto his shoulder and wraps his arms around him. “I’m here for you.”

He sinks into Viktor’s embrace and hates himself for it, hates himself for being so weak. He presses his face against Viktor’s neck for a brief moment before pulling away and wipes the tears from his eyes. This is it, he decides right then and there. This is the last time he’s going to cry. He’s tired of being a weakling. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says and is proud that his voice wavers only slightly. “Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s my fault for being rude,” Viktor replies. He looks pained, like he knows an apology isn’t enough but he’s going to attempt it anyway. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Yuuri nods, because Viktor wasn’t the one who fell apart in front of a complete stranger. “Did Yakov and Lilia really not tell you about me?” he asks.

“They knew if they did that I’d try to get out of it. And while they have mentioned hiring a housekeeper before, I didn’t take them seriously.”

“I should go,” Yuuri says, trying not to sound as bitter as he feels. He rises to his feet and heads to his room to get his things. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable—“ 

Viktor surprises him by grabbing his hand to stop him. “You’re not! I swear you’re not.” His thumb sweeps across Yuuri’s knuckles in a comforting gesture as he offers a tentative smile. “Do you mind if we start over?”

Yuuri wonders if Yakov told Viktor about him and that’s why he’s being so nice to him now. That seems most likely, even if he doesn’t like it. “Okay,” he says at last. 

Viktor nods with gratitude, like he really thought Yuuri was going to say no. “Wonderful! I’m Viktor Nikiforov. And you are?”

He glances down at their hands and says, “Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.”

—

Yuuri peers at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and is embarrassed to find his eyes are still puffy and red from crying. Splashing cold water on his face hasn’t helped much either, although he appreciates having the chance to compose himself in private. 

Despite the late hour, Viktor had insisted on making dinner for them. Yuuri protested, saying that it was his responsibility as the housekeeper, but Viktor had stubbornly dug his heels in about it. “This is my way of making it up to you,” he said with a smile, so Yuuri had no other choice but to let him. 

He can hear Viktor bustling around the kitchen, occasionally speaking to Makkachin like he actually expects her to reply. Maybe she can. Yuuri never really thought to ask, and he realizes that he doesn’t know what Viktor is either. Does Viktor know about him?

A knock on the door startles him from his musings, followed by Viktor’s voice. “Yuuri? Are you all right in there?”

“Yes!” Hastily toweling off and putting his glasses back on, Yuuri yanks open the door only to freeze at the sight of Viktor standing there. 

Although a little disappointed that Viktor is no longer wearing his fancy suit, he still looks amazing in a plain white shirt and grey sweatpants. It makes Yuuri feel underdressed somehow, even though he’s the one with jeans on. His best pair, the ones that Minako said make him look irresistible.

But Viktor doesn’t seem to notice. “Your bangs are still wet,” he says instead, reaching out his hand and rubbing the strands between his elegant fingers. “Dry yourself off properly, or you’ll catch a cold.”

“O-okay.” Yuuri feels his entire face flush at having Viktor so close and touching him like this. Calming him down from a panic attack is one thing, but Yuuri’s isn’t normally used to being touched, even by his closest friends, so this small bit of contact is both frightening and exhilarating. 

Eventually Viktor seems to realize the effect he’s having on Yuuri and pulls away, with a faint blush of his own. “Dinner is almost ready. I thought you’d like to know.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri says softly and stares in breathless wonder at Viktor’s answering smile. 

It turns out that Viktor is a brilliant cook. The pasta he made is simple, mainly just vegetables and chicken in a creamy sauce, but it’s flavorful and filling. It’s possibly the best pasta Yuuri has ever had, and he wonders what use he’s going to be as a housekeeper for somebody who cooks like this. 

“Please let me do the dishes,” Yuuri insists, after they finish eating and Viktor tries to clear the table. Viktor seems confused by the request, but nods anyway, and Yuuri feels a little less like his job is being threatened. 

Viktor leans against the counter while Yuuri washes up, taking the toy Makkachin presses into his hand and throwing it for her to catch. “So how much trouble are you in?”

Yuuri’s hand slips and he nearly cracks the plate in his hand on the side of the sink. “ _What_?”

“Yakov didn’t tell me much. Just that you need protection.” Viktor shrugs, before accepting Makkachin’s toy and throwing it again for her to fetch. “I don’t know why you came all the way here to Russia, but it must be bad.”

Scrubbing harder at the dish than he means to, Yuuri doesn’t look at Viktor, although he can feel his eyes on him. Like they’re trying to read his thoughts. Can Viktor read his thoughts? “It’s none of your business.”

“That’s fair,” Viktor answers breezily, like he doesn’t care Yuuri is being obtuse, even if Yuuri can tell he’s actually annoyed. “But I know you’re not human.”

“Neither are you,” Yuuri snaps, glaring up at him. 

They stare at each other for a long moment, and Viktor only looks away when Makkachin -sensing the sudden tension in the room- whines. He sighs and pushes off the counter, heading straight to his bedroom. 

“Then don’t tell me. Goodnight, Yuuri.”

He watches Viktor go and tells himself he doesn’t care when the door shuts firmly behind him. Yuuri finishes the rest of the dishes, dries them, and sorts them in their proper places before brushing his teeth and going straight to bed. 

He’s never met anyone as beautiful or frustrating as Viktor in his entire life, and that confuses him more than he’s willing to admit.

—

A cold, wet nose presses against Yuuri’s cheek and it startles him awake. 

He pushes himself up on his elbows and puts his glasses on to find Makkachin resting her head on the edge of the bed, staring at him with her dark brown eyes. She whines and licks his wrist, something urgent in her voice. Yuuri is about to ask her what’s wrong, when he hears it. Faint though it is, he hears soft moans from across the hall. Makkachin prods at him with her nose again and Yuuri obediently stumbles out of bed, following her out the door (which is strangely open, although he’s positive that he had closed it before falling asleep) to Viktor’s room.  

Viktor is shirtless and his bare legs are sticking out from under the covers, twisted as they are around his body. Yuuri flushes despite himself, but any embarrassment he feels is quickly forgotten when he realizes that Viktor is having a nightmare. There’s a sheen of sweat on his face and his hands are gripping the blanket as he’s in pain. Is he having a nightmare?

“Viktor,” Yuuri calls softly and his heart aches at the pained sound he receives in response. “Viktor, wake up.”

Viktor mumbles something Yuuri can’t make out, but from the way he furrows his brow he knows it can’t be good. 

He reaches out and smooths Viktor’s bangs back from his sweaty face, wanting to help but not knowing how. “Viktor, you’re all right.”

A flash of blue too bright to be natural cuts through the darkness of the room as Viktor grabs his wrist, waking up from whatever bad dream had held him captive. He recognizes Yuuri and blinks, the bright blue vanishing, and voice hoarse. “Yuuri?”

“Yes.” It hurts where Viktor is gripping his wrist, but he stretches out his other hand and rests it on Viktor’s cheek. “You were having a nightmare. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Yuuri doesn’t know why he says it. He doesn’t even know what Viktor was dreaming about, whether it was a cruel vision from his subconscious or possibly a memory he was reliving, but he says the words anyway. He wants to offer whatever comfort he can, the same way Viktor did for him while he struggled with his anxiety. 

Viktor sits up slowly, running his fingers through his hair as he catches his breath. He still hasn’t let go of Yuuri. “Was I screaming?” he asks and Yuuri hates how much a question like that hurts him.  

“No. Makkachin woke me and brought me here.” 

Viktor glances down at her and she wags her tail once. “I see.”

He doesn’t sound happy about it. “Sorry for intruding, I know I shouldn’t have—“

“It’s fine,” Viktor says. He lets go of Yuuri’s wrist and draws back. “Thank you. You can go back to bed now.”

Yuuri debates internally with himself, before throwing caution to the wind and starts stripping out of his clothes. 

Viktor’s eyes widen and Yuuri would find it more amusing if he wasn’t so flustered himself. Hopefully it’s too dark for Viktor to see how red Yuuri is, baring himself to a complete stranger, but if there’s any way he can put Viktor at ease, he wants to do it. 

“You asked me what I am,” he says, folding his clothes and setting them on a chair.

Viktor nods hesitantly. “I did, but Yuuri—“

“I’m not fully grown yet,” Yuuri explains, setting his glasses on the side table and partially relieved he no longer has to look at Viktor’s shocked face. “So I don’t have all my powers, but at the very least I can do this.”

“What are you—“ Viktor starts to ask when Yuuri climbs up onto the bed, but chokes on the words as his transformation starts. 

Yuuri shrinks first, something Mari used to always tease him about. Then Yuuri feels fur cover his entire body and his hands and feet form paws while his jaw lengthens and narrows to form a muzzle. His tail is last, long and busy, curling around his body as to protect him from Viktor’s wide eyed stare. Makkachin wriggles into his space and sniffs at him, expressing her confused delight at his new form. 

“I’m a kitsune,” Yuuri tells Viktor, suddenly shy under his disbelieving stare. “In Japan, we’re known as guardian spirits and protectors. I can keep the nightmares away for you.” 

Viktor doesn’t move, as if frozen in place, and Yuuri wonders if he’s afraid. He remembers the words of the man who destroyed Yuuri’s world and his entire family. He called them tricksters, monsters, and demons that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth. Perhaps Viktor feels the same. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says and backs away. “I’ll just go—“

“Don’t!” Viktor’s shout startles all of them, and he quickly lowers his voice. “I mean, don’t. Please stay.” 

Yuuri doesn’t quite believe him, but hesitantly crawls closer as Viktor lays back down, tucking himself carefully against his chest. “Close your eyes, Viktor. I’ll watch over you while you sleep _.”_

Viktor looks at him with something like awe, hardly noticing when Makkachin burrows against his back. It makes Yuuri nervous and he bats at Viktor’s chin with his paw. 

“Sleep.” 

“Of course,” Viktor says quietly and slowly curls his arm around Yuuri’s small body. “Thank you.”

Yuuri stares at his long lashes before closing his own eyes. “You’re welcome.”

—

Sunlight is just starting to peek through the window when Yuuri wakes, blinking in confusion as he takes a look around the room and nothing looks familiar. But then he remembers that he’s no longer in Japan, that he’s a housekeeper for a complete stranger and is going to live with him indefinitely. Thinking about it still stings, but less than it did before. 

The covers slip off his shoulders as Yuuri sits up and he startles to find himself in kitsune form, until the lingering fog of sleep clears and memories of last night come back to him. Makkachin waking him, Viktor having a nightmare, and Yuuri climbing into bed with him. All of it. 

Embarrassed, Yuuri wriggles out of the blanket (and since when was it covering him, he wonders). Makkachin makes an unhappy noise next to him when he pulls away, but stays asleep. Other than the two of them, the bed is empty and he stamps down the disappointment that starts to well up at that realization. He hadn’t expected Viktor to thank him or anything, but he had hoped it. 

Maybe Yuuri offended him for presumptuously offering to sleep with him. Even if it was to keep his nightmares away, it still doesn’t change the fact that Viktor is still his employer and what he did was inappropriate—

“Good morning, Yuuri.”

He glances up in surprise, as if Viktor appearing out of the walk in closet Yuuri hadn’t noticed before couldn’t possibly be real. “Viktor?”

The smile he receives in response shouldn’t make his heart skip a beat like it does, but apparently no one told Viktor that. He’s working on the buttons of his dress shirt and his tie hanging loosely around his neck, but he still looks stunning, even this early in the morning. That’s just not fair. 

“You should go back to sleep,” Viktor says, but Yuuri shakes his head and stretches. 

“Let me make you breakfast,” he offers and adds when Viktor starts to protest, “Please.”

Viktor still looks like he’d prefer Yuuri get more rest rather than feed him. “If you like,” Viktor says. 

He wonders at this strange situation he finds himself in where a housekeeper has to argue for the chance to work. Yuuri hops off the bed, but stops when Viktor stares at him. “What?”

“You’re quite lovely,” Viktor says with a smile. And Yuuri has never been so immensely grateful to be in kitsune form, so Viktor can’t see him blush. 

Yuuri has always been ashamed of that side of himself because of how it lacked so many ways. His kitsune body is smaller than it should be for someone his age and doesn’t have enough tails either. Not to mention his black coat is a rarity among his kind, who are typically all white. But the worst thing is that his eyes are a bright amber gold, which his relatives used to say is bad luck. 

Apparently, they were right about that. 

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Yuuri pads over his pile of clothes, trying to ignore the sudden emptiness he feels inside. “Would you mind looking away?” 

Viktor must hear the despondent tone in his voice because he frowns with worry, but dutifully turns around like he’s asked and starts fastening his tie. “I’ll try to be home around seven,” he says instead. “So you can have the day to yourself.”

Yuuri falters, more taken aback than he wants to admit. “You don’t need me to do anything?”

Viktor shrugs and glances at him over his shoulder, before turning away again. “If you want to take Makkachin out, I’d appreciate it. Otherwise take the day off. There’s some places close by I can recommend checking out.”’

Makkachin perks up at the sound of her name, her tail thumping on the bed, although she makes no move to get up. But Yuuri stares at Viktor’s back, trying to make sense of the words. The suggestion to take it easy doesn’t sit well for him. For one thing, he’s never been good at having fun, and for another it seems like Viktor has been doing nothing but humoring Yuuri. It’s terrible and he doesn’t like it. 

“I want to work. I don’t like being idle,” he says firmly. He closes his eyes and transforms back into himself; just simple, ordinary Yuuri once again. 

When he opens his eyes and reaches for his glasses, he sputters at the way Viktor is blatantly and unabashedly staring at him. 

“Viktor!”

“It was too dark to see last night,” he replies cheerfully, not at all bothered by the sight of a naked man standing in his bedroom. In fact, he looks sort of… appreciative? “I’ve never seen a kitsune in person before.”

Yuuri throws his clothes on as quickly as possible -because Viktor is still _still_ staring at him- and says, “Most people haven’t.” 

Their numbers were already dwindling long before Yuuri was born, and he’s the last of his kind that still have a kitsune form to turn into. The only others who could were his parents and sister, but now they’re gone too. He’s the last one left. 

He can tell Viktor wants to ask more, but Yuuri doesn’t know if he can bear it. “I’ll get started on breakfast,” he manages to choke out and flees like the coward he is. 

The kitchen is surprisingly well organized and well stocked, so Yuuri only has to do a bit of poking around to find out where everything is. The coffee maker is a little more intimidating with more buttons and switches than it should have any right to, but once Yuuri gets coffee brewing, he pulls all the ingredients he needs from the refrigerator and pantry before getting to work.

Viktor wanders in while Yuuri opens a package of bacon and leans over his shoulder. Yuuri’s heart speeds up at having him stand so close, but is surprised when Viktor reaches into one of the bottom drawers and pulls out a plain blue apron.  

“Your clothes will get dirty,” he murmurs, stepping into Yuuri’s personal space. “Lift your arms.”

Yuuri does as directed, holding his breath as Viktor reaches around him to tie it. “Um. Thank you.”

Viktor smiles at him and picks up another apron, this one all black. “What can I help with?” he asks. 

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri says quickly, maybe sounding a bit more frantic than necessary. “Please sit down." 

Viktor pouts a little, but lets Yuuri push him to the table and accepts the cup of coffee that’s poured for him. “I’ve been feeding myself just fine before you came along, you know,” he says, but there’s no heat to it. 

All the same, it makes Yuuri blush. Maybe he is being silly when Viktor is obviously a self-sufficient adult, but it’s making him more and more anxious realizing that he really doesn’t know why Lilia and Yakov hired him. What is he doing here? What can he do so that Viktor will let him stay?

Unfortunately, Yuuri can get a bit sidetracked when he’s thinking too much, so he doesn’t realize how much food he’s made until he hears Viktor exclamation of surprise.  

“Yuuri, you made quite a feast!”

He blinks and stares down at horror at all the plates piled high with bacon, sausages, eggs, toast with jam, and peeled grapefruit. He glances up at Viktor, apology hanging from his lips, but Viktor just laughs. 

“This smells amazing,” he says, as Makkachin wanders out of the bedroom at the prospect of getting table scraps. “Let’s dig in!”

Yuuri slides into the seat next to him, watching nervously as Viktor takes his first bite. He moans with pleasure and Yuuri turns red, because a sound like that is just too obscene for words. 

“Delicious!” Viktor nudges Yuuri with his elbow, eyes shining. “Go on, Yuuri. Have some!”

Yuuri nods and nibbles at his food more sedately than Viktor does, occasionally looking over at him. If Viktor notices the scrutiny, he doesn’t mention it, too preoccupied with telling Makkachin between bites how good the food is and how much he wishes she could have some, but that it would make her tummy ache.  

“I’ll feed her,” Yuuri offers, and digs in the cabinet with Makkachin’s food without any prompting. 

Makkachin perks up at the sound of her kibble being poured into her bowl and dances excitedly as Yuuri sets it down in front of her. He pets her curly head as she eats, smiling, and looks up to find Viktor watching him. His eyes are very wide and Yuuri covers his mouth, feeling self-conscious. 

“Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Viktor croaks, which does nothing to reassure him. 

The rest of breakfast is a quiet, awkward affair and it’s only after Viktor leaves and Yuuri is cleaning up that he stops, cheeks flaming as it occurs to him just why Viktor reacted the way he did. 

It was the very first time Viktor had seen Yuuri smile and the first time Yuuri was comfortable enough to do it in his presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it’s the most cliche thing in the world to make Yuuri and his family kitsune, but I did some research and -while kitsune were known to be tricksters, seductresses, and evil spirits- there are many stories of them as faithful protectors, friends, and lovers.
> 
> For those of you who aren’t familiar with kitsune, they’re said to be fox-like creatures with nine tails. Yuuri is young by kitsune standards, so he won’t have all his tails or powers until he’s at least a hundred years old or so. Also he’s relatively small (about the size of a house cat), although he’ll be as big as a tiger when fully grown.
> 
> Also, despite Makkachin being a very well behaved dog and wanders around just fine in the anime without a leash or collar, it doesn’t seem right to not have her wear them. Keeping our canine friends safe is important!


End file.
